Essential (Bulla album)
Essential is the second compilation album by American hard rock band Bulla, released in 2011. The album contains their major hits from their self-titled album to See You on the Other Side. Songs ;Disc 1 # "Insignificant Man" (John Langley, Doug Lawrence, Stanley Miller, Matt Price) - 4:19 # "Suit" (Doug Lawrence, Langley) - 3:39 # "Real World" (Michael Sullivan) - 5:36 # "Let It Die" (Patrick Johnson, Langley, D. Lawrence, Miller, Price, Sullivan) - 4:33 # "The Knife" (Langley, Sullivan) - 8:55 # "Lithium" (Langley, Sullivan) - 2:38 # "Bad Company" (Langley, D. Lawrence) - 3:32 # "Me Against the World" (Langley, Price, Sullivan) - 3:20 # "Blame it on the Rain" (Langley, Arnold, D. Lawrence, Miller, Sullivan) - 5:00 # "Bodies" (Langley, Arnold, D. Lawrence, Miller) - 3:57 # "Gun" (Langley, Arnold, D. Lawrence) - 5:11 # "Fifty Shades of Grey" (Langley, Miller, Arnold, D. Lawrence, Sullivan) - 7:20 # "Volcano World" (Langley, Sullivan, Arnold, D. Lawrence, Miller) - 3:36 # "Double Team" (Langley, Miller, Sullivan) - 3:08 ;Disc 2 # "Spiders" (Langley, Arnold) - 3:40 # "Misery, Inc." (Langley, Miller, Arnold, Bill Lawrence) - 4:10 # "Mad World" (Langley, Sullivan) - 3:33 # "Sweat" (Johnson, Langley, Sullivan) - 3:58 # "Faithful" (Langley) - 5:22 # "Animal Kingdom" (Langley, Sullivan) - 3:38 # "Death University" (Langley, Miller, Arnold, B. Lawrence) - 3:55 # "Go" (Langley, Arnold, Lawrence) - 4:38 # "Big Time" (Langley, Miller, Sullivan) - 4:50 # "Black" (Langley) - 5:02 # "Broken" (Langley, Miller, Sullivan) - 3:55 # "A Question of Time" (Langley, Sullivan) - 4:09 # "Once and Again" (Langley, Sullivan) - 5:10 # "She's Gone" (Langley) - 3:56 # "Her" (Johnson, Langley) - 4:08 # "Sunbow" (Langley, Miller, D. Lawrence, Sullivan) - 5:51 Disc 1: * Tracks 1–8: Self-Titled 1996 * Tracks 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14: Hold Your Country Disc 2: * Tracks 1–7: Animal Kingdom * Tracks 8, 9, 10, 11, 12: Desintegration Network * Tracks 13, 14, 15, 16: Era Vulgaris Credits ;Bulla * Stanley Miller: lead (all except "Real World", "Deuce Bag", "Me Against the World", "Double Team") and background (on "Double Team"), lead (disc 1, tracks 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 10, 11, 14; disc 2, tracks 1, 3, 4) and rhythm (on "Insignificant Man", "Lithium" and "Misery, Inc.") guitar, flute (on "Knife"), percussion (on "Knife"), E-Bow/slide (on 'Me Against the World") * John Langley: electric bass (all except "Me Against the World"), semi-acoustic bass (on "Me Against the World"), additional sound effects (on "Fifty Shades of Grey"), organ/piano string pluck (on "Volcano World"), background vocals (disc 1, tracks 1, 2, 4, 5, 9, 11, 13 and 14; disc 2, tracks 7, 8, 9, 11, 13 and 15) * Mike Sullivan: lead vocals (on "Real World", "Deuce Bag", "Me Against the World", "Double Team" and "Misery, Inc."), effects (on "Sunbow"), electric guitar (on "Volcano World", "Double Team" and "Big Time" on drumsticks), keyboards (disc 1, all except 3, 7 and 14; disc 2, all except "Misery, Inc." and "Faithful"), organ (on "Spiders" and "Faithful"), percussion (on "Broken"), programming (on "Once and Again" and "Sunbow"), piano (on "Me Against the World" and "Sweat"), Rhodes piano on "Her", xylophone on "She's Gone", background vocals on "Once and Again" ;Band members in each disc * Doug Lawrence (disc 1, minus Double Team): lead (on "Knife", "Lithium" and "Fifty Shades of Grey") and rhythm guitar (on "Knife", "Lithium", "Blame it on the Rain", "Bodies", "Gun", "Fifty Shades of Grey" and "Volcano World"), percussion on "Me Against the World" and background vocals (all except "Lithium", "Deuce Bag", "Me Against the World", "Blame it on the Rain") * Matt Price (disc 1): drums, background vocals (on "Real World" and "The Knife") * Gucci (second half od disc 1 and disc 2): drums, cuíca (on "Blame it on the Rain"), percussion (on "Big Time" and "Her"), background vocals (disc 1, on "Gun" and "Fifty Shades of Grey"; disc 2 on "Sweat", "Faithful", "Death University", "Black", "A Question of Time", "Once and Again", "She's Gone", "Her" and "Sunbow") * Bill Lawrence (disc 2): lead (on "Misery, Inc." and "Broken") and rhythm (all except "Misery, Inc." and "Broken") guitar, acoustic guitar on "She's Gone", effects on "A Question of Time", programming (on "Big Time"), background vocals (all except 2, 5, 11, 12 and 13) ;Additional musicians * Phil Johnston: lap steel guitar on "Big Time", background vocals on "Big Time" and "Broken" * Philip Todd: saxophone on "Big Time" * Robby Lorimer: trumpet on "Big Time" * Anne Whitehead: trombone on "Big Time"